Jormyr
Jormyr is a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow side-stories. He is a dragonborn paladin of Tiamat whose help was enlisted by the Dyle Clan to investigate spiritual activity around Giornico. He also aided the Moon Festival party in their fight against Quantavius McCraken, Moon Rider, and Akuma. He is portrayed by ErehcVA. Personality Jormyr has been shown to have a strong disdain for those who would see his race imprisoned or enslaved. He urges those around him to value their lives and freedom. He also enjoys a good fight, showing excitement at the prospect of killing something large and intimidating. He values his friends and comrades greatly, even if he hasn't known them for long. History - Role in Plot Time with the Incinerators Jormyr was in the vicinity of Giornico when the Dyle Clan approached him with a mission to scout the surrounding forests for unusual activity, supposedly involving spirits of some kind. When he was told that a dragon might be involved, he accepted, and accompanied Darius, Maple, Shiori Ai, and Noriko Ikari Dyle into the woods. Their group was quickly ambushed by Il Cacciatore and his beasts, as well as Moon Berserker. Il Cacciatore expressed interest in capturing Darius and Jormyr due to their draconic heritage, but neither was willing to surrender themselves so easily. Upon realizing they couldn't fight the invisible, draconic form that was Berserker, they fled, under orders from Noriko to deliver the news of the Servant's nature to the other Dyle Clan heads. As they fled into the nearby mine, they were eventually pursued by Berserker, just barely managing to escape his clutches. Continuing toward the Dyle Clan's base, they were met face-to-face with Il Cacciatore and Berserker, as well as a few of the former's tamed beasts. Eventually, the Incinerators were defeated, and Jormyr was turned to stone and captured by Il Cacciatore, along with Darius. Rescue Jormyr remained a stone statue for around a week before the defeat of Moon Berserker and Il Cacciatore. In that time, he was left in the care of the illithid Servants of Yavrozelbh, Il Cacciatore's conspirators in the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. After being freed from stone, he was kept in a cell for weeks, intended to be a potential subject of experimentation and source of amusement for the illithids. The Moon Festival party ventured down into the temple and entered combat after negotiations broke down. The conflict led to David Durn being teleported into Jormyr's cell on the edge of death. Jormyr healed him, and David teleported them both out of the cell, the two of them fighting illithids together on the way to rejoin the rest of the party. Upon making it to the center room of the temple, Jormyr and David joined and rejoined the fight respectively. After the party had significantly weakened the star-spawn Yavrozelbh, Jormyr delivered the final blow with a punch empowered by divine magic. Fighting Akuma After the defeat of Yavrozelbh, David and Jeanne informed Jormyr of their current mission and that if they fail, Quantavius McCraken will kill 80% of the global population. As a member of the Holy Church, as well as an Incinerator, Jormyr accepted their request for his aid. He helped them storm the church in Giornico, slaying demons along the way. Eventually Moon Rider arrived and with her Noble Phantasm: Aphrodite Ourania, she took control of the minds of Isla, Ian, Jeanne, Diane, and David. Quantavius noted Jormyr's resistance to the control as unsurprising, and urged him to surrender and leave. Jormyr refused and challenged him and swore to stop his plans or die trying. Quantavius initially ordered the controlled party to kill Jormyr, but when Suzume began to activate her own Noble Phantasm, he quickly changed his order to kill her. Jormyr stopped a few them from harming Suzume, save for Jeanne, who relentlessly attacked her. Eventually, her Noble Phantasm activated, and Jormyr was sucked into her Reality Marble along with Isla and Ian, who were now free of Rider's control, as well as Quantavius, Rider, and several demons. While in the Reality Marble, Jormyr aided in fighting the demons and Rider. Once all threats were dealt with, Suzume told them the only way to exit the Reality Marble was to leap from the cliff. Jormyr urged the twins to go first and pushed them off when they refused. He then vowed to continue fighting to save the world, for souls of Gisei and Ellis as well as those still living. Upon returning to reality, Jormyr, Isla, and Ian were met by Moon Saber, and later Mugenkage. Mugenkage offered to teleport the three of them into the fake moon that had appeared during the Holy Grail War, and after two failed attempts, they arrived at their destination. From there, Jormyr assisted in the fight against Akuma the Incinerator. Moon Festival Holy Grail War Aftermath After meeting with and uncovering the true identity of Twice, Jormyr traveled with the party to Orla Fannon's nearby mansion. After Jormyr and Orla introduced themselves, she eventually offered to replace any items he and Jeanne had lost, as well as lend them a car to get them to her home in Limerick, Ireland. Before leaving with Jeanne, Jormyr left Isla with his Ring of Spell Storing, having placed a Revivify spell inside it so she may use it in the Sun Song Holy Grail War. Relationships & Affiliations Holy Church Jormyr is a member of the Holy Church, but does not worship its traditional deity. He is a member of a lesser known group within the Church centered around the goddess Tiamat. His goddess is not looked on kindly by the majority of the Church. It is for these reasons that Jormyr does not consider himself a true member of the Church as it is widely known, despite technically being one. Dyle Clan The Dyle Clan hired Jormyr to investigate sightings of a spiritual dragon in the area surrounding Giornico. They contacted him for his expertise in the field of dragons. Aside from this mission and the weeks leading up to it, Jormyr has had no interactions with the Dyle Clan or its members. Darius & Maple Jormyr considers Darius and Maple good friends, despite having only known them for roughly two weeks prior to their Incinerator mission together. He values their opinions of others, considering Malaclypse a friend due to their input even though he'd never met him before. He sympathizes with Darius' plight as a former slave, and desires for him to maintain his newfound freedom. David Durn Jormyr and David quickly hit it off during their fight against the Servants of Yavrozelbh. Each respects the other's fighting prowess. Jormyr is also especially grateful to and impressed by David after hearing that he killed Il Cacciatore. Abilities Dragonborn Abilities * Draconic Ancestry: White ** Breath Weapon (15ft cone of cold damage; requires Constitution save) ** Cold Resistance Paladin Abilities * Aura of Courage * Aura of Protection * Cleansing Touch * Divine Health * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Extra Attack * Fighting Style: Defense (+1 to AC when wearing armor) * Improved Divine Smite * Lay on Hands (70 points) * Sacred Oath: Oath of Redemption ** Aura of the Guardian ** Channel Divinity *** Emissary of Peace *** Rebuke the Violent ** Oath Spells * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Feats * Magic Initiate''' (Sorcerer Spell List) ** Booming Blade (Cantrip) ** Ray of Frost (Cantrip) ** Shield (1st level spell) * War Caster Spells As a paladin, Jormyr has access to all spells on the Paladin Spell List and can prepare a number of them during a long rest. He also has access to his Oath Spells, which do not count against the number of spells he can prepare. Oath Spells Level 1 Spells * Sanctuary * Sleep Level 2 Spells * Calm Emotions * Hold Person Level 3 Spells * Counterspell * Hypnotic Pattern Level 4 Spells * Otiluke's Resilient Sphere * Stoneskin Special Equipment Weapons * '''Valley Maker: An ornate, magical warhammer. Has a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls. * Black Keys: Small, rod-like weapons that contain long, retractable blades. They are primarily used by members of the Holy Church as throwing weapons. Clothing * +2 Half Plate Armor: A set of half-plate armor that gives a +2 bonus to AC. Other * Pearl of Power: A small pearl that allows its holder to regain a single expended spell slot, so long as it is 3rd level or lower. Trivia * Jormyr is the first and currently only known character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity to worship the goddess Tiamat. * The name of Jormyr's warhammer, Valley Maker, is a reference to the Red vs. Blue character Atlus Arcadium Rex, who once suggested the same name as something to call a powerful hammer. Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Dragonborn Category:White Dragonborn Category:Paladins Category:Holy Church Category:Dyle Clan Category:Incinerators